Iori
by eljefe2000
Summary: Lean, no se explicarlo. Reto para Leiram


Era una mañana normal para Iori, o eso esperaba él. Últimamente las chicas se comportaban de manera extraña frente a él, incluso sus amigas lo hacían. Sus amigos ya le hablaban poco a excepción de Ryu quien estaba del otro lado del mundo y solían comunicarse bastante seguido.

—Vamos Iori, no puede ser tan malo —Ryu había hecho jaque a Iori que pensaba en su estrategia —tengo planeado visitarlos para ver qué tal va todo por allá —Iori volteó el panorama en ese momento, logrando sorprender a Ryu

—Perdió señor Naruhodo —Ryu simplemente rio por eso antes de volver a ver al chico —será todo un honor tenerte de vuelta Ryu —tras esas palabras ambos chicos cortaron la comunicación

Iori ya no era el niño de antes, ahora era un adolescente educado y amigable. La verdad era que se había vuelto bastante guapo, no era muy musculoso, pero sin duda era más musculoso que Yamato y Taichi en sus años de adolescencia; tenía el pelo largo hasta el cuello, más cuidado que el de Joe; seguía usando su traje de kendo bastante a menudo, aunque este ya era de un color negro. El chico había salido a ver como estaba Daisuke, últimamente se llevaban bien y había oído que estaba enfermo.

— ¿Cómo estás Daisuke? —el chico agripado solo sonrió.

—Ya mejor Iori —Iori sonrió al ver que su amigo no perdía su forma de ser —Iori, si tus problemas fueran mi culpa... ¿Me perdonarías? —aquella frase descolocó un poco a Iori, pero no le preocupo, pensó que se trataba de un delirio de Daisuke.

—Mañana vendré a visitarte otra vez —Iori dejo solo Daisuke antes de volver a la calle esperando volver pronto a su casa

—Hola Iori, no pensé encontrarte aquí —frente a Iori se encontraba Hikari quien sonreía amablemente

—Pensé que habías ido a ver a Takeru —Al ver que la expresión alegre de Kari se quería romper, el chico lo entendió

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —Hikari simplemente camino cerca del chico que también se sentía raro

—Si viste lo mismo que yo... Entiendo por qué estas así —Kari simplemente suspiro por las palabras de su amigo

—Nos vemos luego Cody —Hikari se despidió mientras salía corriendo a su casa

—Nada de esto pinta bien —Iori suspiro mientras recordaba los días anteriores a ese

Sin mucho ánimo y tras recordar las cosas raras que sus amigas hacían últimamente decidió ir al apartamento de Ryu a pasar un rato, ahí solía ir desde que Ryu se fue.

—Dioses Iori, ¿desde cuando eres tan popular? —Ryu sostenía cartas de todas las chicas que conocía

—Pues veras... —El chico empezó su relato mientras Ryu le prestaba mucha atención

— ¿Puedo seguirte este día? —Iori sabía que con Ryu ningún no era válido, ¿Pero por qué quería seguirlo? Eso era un misterio para el

—Sera un honor —Ambos chicos salieron sin rumbo definido, ¿Qué quería Ryu?

Primero Ryu lo hizo ir con Mimi, ella saludo tan efusivamente a Ryu como siempre, pero se comportaba como solía hacerlo con Kou frente a Iori, Ryu ataba cabos pero no eran suficientes, la siguiente fue Miyako que parecía hablar algo con Ken, pero lo ignoro por completo apenas ambos chicos llegaron, Ryu suspiro debido al evidente enojo que tenía Ichijouji, Hikari no la reviso debido a lo que Iori le conto, por lo que la siguiente era Sora…

—Esta vez me ocultare y te veré a lo lejos —esas fueron las palabras de Ryu antes de ocultarse en unos arbustos

— ¿Iori? No sabía que vendrías — Sora sonrío amablemente al chico antes de notar los ojos miel cansados que se ocultaban en el arbusto y reconocería en cualquier parte —Ryu, deja de estar jugando y ven aquí donde puedo verte como una persona normal —El chico sonrío mientras salía del arbusto frustrado por su plan arruinado

El trio de chicos estuvo platicando amenamente de muchas cosas aunque era cierto que había cierto rencor de Sora a Ryu. Iori notaba que Ryu estaba muy nervioso, cosa que no le pareció rara.

—Llegue a una conclusión —Ryu fue lo único que dijo antes de arrastrar a Iori a su casa y llamar al resto de los chicos

La tensión entre los chicos e Iori era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo…

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí jefe? —Taichi fue el primero en hablar

—Ustedes saben tan bien como yo quien le gusta a quien —Ryu simplemente parecía divagar entre pensamientos

—Ve al grano —Ken parecía molesto de sobremanera, así que Ryu decidió terminar rápido

Ryu les conto un complicado plan a los niños elegidos, mientras el pobre Iori estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de oír

—Odio este plan — Ken resoplo mientras el resto parecía pensar sus posiciones

—Aceptaste Ken, no hay vuelta de hoja — con esa sentencia de Ryu el plan para emparejar a Iori y Miyako había comenzado

Takeru había ido a distraer a Hikari, Koushiro trataba de mantener quieta a Mimi y el trio de Yamato, Tai y Ryu salían con Sora para mantenerlas lejos de Iori, Jun había quedado fuera de juego gracias a que Davis la había contagiado días antes. La Cita fue bastante bien, ambos chicos platicaban y se divertían, aunque para Ryu fue una especie de castigo, aunque esa es otra historia

—Oí que estuviste con TK ayer — Iori no pudo evitar decir eso mientras volvían a la casa de Miyako

—Practicábamos para una obra, ¿Ryu no te dijo? —Iori rápidamente ato cabos, esto había sido culpa de Ryu todo el tiempo, pero eso no explicaba el comportamiento de las chicas

—Ese Ryu, seguro Daisuke también lo sabía —Antes de que Iori pudiera ir a tomar venganza fue besado por Miyako — ¿Eso por qué fue? — Su cerebro no daba para más en ese momento

—Para que te callaras — ambos chicos volvieron a besarse en esa misma tarde

Iori y Miyako dejaron la ciudad, él se volvió abogado y se cambió el nombre a Daniel, apodado por sus colegas Dan, conoció un par de idiotas que se la pasaban peleando por estupideces y aun así se llevaban muy bien, Ryu aun jugaba al ajedrez virtual con él, pero Ryu ahora también tenía familia, pero eso es otra historia.

 **Tras perder mi teléfono con el escrito real, esto es lo único que pude recuperar de mi mete en bruto, así que espero no sea tan terrible, los quiere el jefe2000**


End file.
